dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sera/Dialogue
Sera's dialogue contains a list of conversations she has with her companions. Sera and Blackwall * Sera: Look at you all serious. What do wardens do when there's no blight anyway? * Blackwall: Whatever it takes to keep the world safe. * Sera: '''Like join an inquisition * '''Blackwall: If that's what necessary. Hey, you're here too. * Sera: The inquisition can't be all broody bits like you and Cassandra. * Blackwall: '''She doesn't have the hair for it. * '''Sera: Oh I bet she does. Places. * Cassandra: '''That's enough! (if she's in the party) * '''Sera: Knew it! ----------- * Sera: So are you going to squeeze up to her or not? * Blackwall: What? squeeze up to who? * Sera: Lady Josie. I've seen you, doing that knightly stuff. * Blackwall: Maker, Sera! No, stay out of it. * Sera: '''You're all shy! what you think you can't treat her right? * '''Blackwall: No it's not- * Sera: '''I'll show you. I just need a peach. A ripe one. Because if you do it right, ripe. Down there. * '''Blackwall: Please, no peaches, ripe or otherwise. * Sera: But I can't teach you bananas! That'll be like showing you swords. Oh, remember. Do not use it like a sword. * Blackwall: How do I make this stop? Sera and Cassandra Sera and Cole Sera and Dorian * Dorian: Where did you get all those arrows, Sera? You've got hundreds. * Sera: From your arse! * Dorian: Well my arse should open up a shop! Apparently it's quite prolific. * Dorian: '''Indulge me, Sera. What do you think of when I say "demon?" * '''Sera: Arrows. * Dorian: '''Fine. "Magister?" * '''Sera: '''Arrows. * '''Dorian: '''Not helpful. But given our history, I'll accept it. "Thaumaturgy?" * '''Sera: What? * Dorian: '''Magical endeavors. Helpful wonders. * '''Sera: '''Ohhh. Arrows. * '''Dorian: (Sighs.) * Sera: '''You don't laugh like a Tevinter. * '''Dorian: '''How is a Tevinter supposed to laugh, exactly? * '''Sera: Cruel and stupid, like... (cackles.) * Dorian: '''Oh no. You're not allowed to laugh like that until you get your magister license. * '''Sera: Knew it! Varric owes me a sovereign. Sera and Iron Bull * Iron Bull: Sera, I had a thought. The next time we run into a line of enemies, I'll pick you up and throw you. * Sera: Get off. * Iron Bull: '''No! This could work ! I loft you over the front rank, and you land behind them to flank ... mayhem ensues. * '''Sera: I can't fly, you daft tit! * Iron Bull: Think of the mayhem, Sera! Mayhem. * Sera: I'd get a wedge-up something fierce! * Iron Bull: '''Look, you and Varric are the only ones small enough and he's... pretty dense. * '''Varric: Ouch! (If he's in the party) * Sera: Well, do some bloody presses! * Sera: So, Bull, what are your women like? * Iron Bull: '''The Tamassrans? Terrifying...and inspiring. They teach you everything you need to know. Give your life purpose. * '''Sera: No, I mean, are they like you? Big and...phwoar. * Iron Bull: Oh, shit yeah. * Sera: (laughs) Wow. Sera and Solas * Sera: '''You can make magic anywhere, Solas? Ever piss it by accident? * '''Solas: '''No. Wait...no. * '''Sera: '''What? How would you not remember something like that? * '''Solas: '''We were all young once. * '''Solas: Ar dirthan'as ir elgara, ma'sula e'var vhenan. * Sera: Pppbbthh! * Solas: '''Excuse me? * '''Sera: '''Excuse yourself, whatever you said and what I did, same difference to me. * '''Solas: '''I'd hoped, well, our people can sometimes feel the rhythm of the language despite lacking the vocabulary. * '''Sera: '''Uh huh? Know what else is good? Words that mean things. Like these, words. * '''Solas: '''Fenedhis lasa. * '''Sera: Hey, Solas! Droopy-ears-says-what? * Solas: '... excuse me? * '''Sera: '''Ugh, you're no ''fun! * '''Solas: Have you ever had any interest in learning magic, Sera? While it has not manifested naturally, there are ways to determine whether arcane gifts lie dormant within you. * Sera: What? Don't make me think about that. I have to sleep at night! * Solas: Sleeping would give you the chance to explore the Fade. I could introduce you to spirits. * Sera: Right, you're messing with me on purpose! * Solas: Why would I do that? It is not as though I know who filled my bedroll with lizards. * Sera: Heh. Fair point! That was pretty good. Sera and Varric * Varric: '''So what exactly is the deal with the Friends of Red Jenny? * '''Sera: '''Why are you lot always on about this? There's no deal. You just do things. * '''Varric: '''Just... "things" like... whatever. * '''Sera: Just things. * Varric: Like the, what, the hundred or so groups in Kirkwall, that sat around all night dressed as guards or exotic dancers, waiting to jump out and hit someone? * Sera: Nah, a friend shut them out. But they were legend, right? Sera and Vivienne Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues